Best of Friends
by MaverickGirl
Summary: After the murder of her family, Ebony Turner moves to England with her only living relative. She befriends Harry Potter and weird things start to happen. So their 7yr Journey begins. R&R!


**I don't own anyone but Ebony and her uncle. The story is based on the books/movies with an oc. I hope you like it… **

Ebony Turner stepped outside her new home and glumly sat down on the front steps head in hands. It was warm in Surry, England but Ebony didn't care she missed Texas. She felt out of place in this manicured neighborhood of Privet Drive. It was just too perfect for her liking but she couldn't say anything to her Great Uncle Jim. Uncle Jim took her in after her family had been murdered, meaning she had to move to Europe

The neighbors were nice enough. They all seemed to be good people. Mrs. Gerald across the street had already sent over her famous cookies to welcome her to the neighborhood. Ebony knew the elderly woman had a crush on Uncle Jim. The other kids in the neighborhood seemed to dislike her only because she was American but it really didn't matter to her. As usual though there was always that neighbor that was almost unbearable. The Dursley family next door was those neighbors.

Mr. Dursley left the house every morning to go to work while Mrs. Dursley stayed at home. What really amused Ebony though was that Mrs. Dursley thought it was her job to spy on everyone on the street. Several times when Ebony looked out her window she'd see the woman staring out the window watching the goings on.

"Ebony dear." Uncle Jim called from inside.

Rising from the step Ebony brushed her jeans off and walked inside to find her uncle getting ready to go.

"I must go run an errand dear. You can come with me or you could stay here." He said.

"I'll stick around here" she replied as Uncle Jim smiled and patted her on the head and went out the door.

Ebony smiled as she went back outside to sit on the step. A few moments later a boy about her age was pushed out the door of 4 Privet Drive followed by Mrs. Dursley. Ebony had never seen the boy before. His black hair was messy and unkempt, his round glasses were broken and bent, but his green eyes were bright yet dull at the same time.

"You will water my garden and mow the lawn Harry Potter." Mrs. Dursley hissed. "Or no meals for a week."

The door slammed behind her and the boy sighed wearily going to the garden to fetch the hose off its rack. Ebony stood up and walked over to introduce herself to the boy.

"Hi there!" she said walking up to him.

The boy looked up surprised about hearing a soft southern voice say hi to him. "Uh hi." He replied quietly looking up at her.

"I'm Ebony Turner." She replied. "I moved in next door a few weeks ago with my uncle. I haven't seen you before."

"I'm Harry…. Harry Potter." He said as he uncoiled the hose.

"Need any help Harry?" Ebony asked moving over to the faucet to turn on the water.

Harry quickly shook his head looking hurriedly towards the front window. "Aunt Petunia wouldn't be to happy if you helped me Ebony." He whispered.

"Oh ok." Ebony replied. "It was nice meeting you Harry." She moved back to her uncle's home and sat back down on the steps.

The rest of the day Ebony watched Harry do chore after chore. She learned that the Dursley's were horrible to Harry not even feeding him as he did these grueling things for them.

Over the next few weeks Ebony watched Harry carefully every chance she could. And every evening they would secretly meet by the small shrubs to talk and eat. One evening he told Ebony that the next day the Dursley's were taking Dudley to the zoo for his birthday and that they were taking Harry with them.

"Uncle Jim has the day off tomorrow maybe I could get him to take me to the zoo and we could meet up there." Ebony said.

"That would be a lovely idea." Harry said smiling.

Our happy thoughts were interrupted when Uncle Vernon stuck his bulging head out the door and called for Harry to get inside immediately.

"I better go." Harry sighed. "I'll see you at the zoo then."

Ebony nodded crawling out of the shrub and running back to her house. Uncle Jim was sitting in his favorite chair quietly reading a book. "Uncle Jim can we go to the zoo tomorrow? She asked coming in and sitting on his lap."

"Well hello to you too Ebony." He said with a chuckle. "If you want to go to the zoo then let's make it a date."

Ebony smiled kissing Uncle Jim on the cheek before she scampered off up the stairs running to her bedroom.

The next morning Ebony woke up and got dressed quickly excited about going to the zoo. She raced downstairs and ate a small breakfast before waiting impatiently by the door.

"Uncle Jim come on!" Ebony cried exasperatedly.

Uncle Jim appeared at the top of the stairs moments later with a small smile on his face. Slowly he walked down the stairs and grabbed his keys before ushering Ebony out the door.

When they arrived in the zoo parking lot Ebony looked around for the Dursley's car but it wasn't in sight.

"What animal do you want to see first Ebony dear?" Uncle Jim asked as they entered the zoo.

Ebony thought a moment as she looked up at the signs directing people to the different animal exhibits. "I want to see the wolves Uncle Jim." She replied after a moment of thought.

They walked leisurely around the zoo until they came to the wolf exhibit where Ebony leaned lazily on the guardrail quietly looking at the wolf pack within. Uncle Jim had been stopped by an old friend so he was off a little ways talking to him so Ebony started to talk quietly in the wolves' direction.

"Wish I had a real family." Ebony whispered as she watched the wolf pups play.

As if the alpha male had understood her he looked up and came closer. _"You are different then the other children that come to see us."_

Ebony jumped when she heard the voice in her head and looked around then looked back at the wolf. "You can understand me?" she asked in wonder.

The wolf nodded _"Where is your family child?" _He asked.

"My family is dead." Ebony sighed sadly. "How come you can talk to me?" she asked after a moment.

The wolf sat and stared at her a moment before he answered. _"Ebony, you are special. You can hear me because you are a witch." _It replied.

Ebony looked in shock at the wolf. "How can I be a witch?" she asked confused.

"_It's in your blood Ebony, I can feel it." _The wolf replied

It was too unreal for Ebony as she continued to stare at the wolves until Uncle Jim came to collect her. _"Good bye Ebony Turner and good luck." _She heard before they walked away.

They next went to the reptile house where Ebony spotted Harry looking at the boa constrictor. She smiled as she made her way over to him. "Hi there, Harry, fancy seeing ya here." She said as she came to stand next to him.

Harry smiled and turned back to the boa who he was currently talking to in which reminded Ebony of her recent talk with the wolf. The boa had extended itself so that his head was eye level with us and it was nodding to Harry telling him that he understood. Then all of the sudden both Harry and Ebony were thrown to the ground by Dudley who was excitedly calling to his parents to come see the boa.

"Are you ok Ebony?" Harry asked helping her to sit up.

Ebony nodded glaring up at Dudley's back. Harry also glared in the same direction muttering something under his breath. Dudley had pinned himself against the glass staring at the boa with cruel fascination when all of the sudden the glass disappeared and the fat boy went plunging into the boa's watering hole.

Slowly the boa slithered out of the exhibit and stopped to hiss at Harry in which he replied. When the two looked back up the glass had magically reappeared and Dudley was banging on it with terror in his voice. The two giggled until Vernon glared down at them while Petunia was screeching for her precious baby.

At that point Uncle Jim thought it was time to go home and Ebony said good bye to her friend.

A few days later Uncle Jim suffered a severe stroke and Ebony was forced to stay with the Dursley's until further notice. When she arrived next door Dudley sneered at her as Vernon let her in and ordered Harry to carry her duffle up to the guest bedroom. Ebony could tell that the Dursleys' behavior was forced and she knew that they didn't like her.

"I do hope your Uncle recovers soon." Petunia said. "Oh what will the neighbors think?" she added quietly under her breath.

The next morning when they sat down for breakfast, which Harry was forced to make, the mail arrived.

"Go get the mail Harry." Vernon ordered while he was reading the paper.

Setting down the skillet Harry disappeared into the hallway a few minutes before he came back and handed Vernon what looked like a bill and a postcard. He then sat down next to Ebony and handed her a letter.

"Who would mail me?" She whispered as she looked over to Harry who had a similar envelope.

On the front the envelope read:

_**Miss E. Turner**_

_**The guest bedroom**_

_**4 Privet Drive **_

**_Surry _**

Ebony stared at the address for a long moment before turning it over to find a red wax seal with a letter H in the middle.

"Dad!" Dudley cried. "Harry's got a letter." As he snatched Harry's letter out of his hands and gave it to Vernon.

"Who would be sending you mail?" Vernon chuckled in amusement.

When he turned the letter over his red face turned pale and he began to shake a little. He shot a glance at Petunia who had also turned pale. Vernon then took the letter in his hands and ripped it to shreds.

"Daddy, Ebony got one too!" Dudley cried in astonishment pointing at the still unopened envelope in Ebony's hand.

"There will be none of this rubbish in this house." Vernon bellowed taking Ebony's letter away and tearing it up.

Vernon then grabbed the two by their collars and pulled them into the hallway where he opened the cupboard and threw them in. Before he locked it he threatened Ebony if she told anyone about this he would harm her.

"What in tarnation was that all about?" Ebony asked in confusion.

Harry shook his head just as confused as she was. They sat in the dark cupboard for hours wondering what they had done and what the fuss was with the letters. That night Harry and Ebony lay in the cupboard quietly telling stories until they fell asleep.

The next morning when the mail arrived Vernon grabbed it before anyone else and immediately burned the mysterious letters. This went on for days until Sunday.

"It's a fine day, Sunday." Vernon said cheerfully as Harry and Ebony offered cookies and milk.

Moments later a rushing sound was heard coming from the fireplace. Everyone stared at it for a moment until hundreds of letters addressed to Harry and Ebony came flying down into the sitting room. Both Harry and Ebony grabbed for a letter and started to race for the door but Vernon was too quick. He quickly grabbed the two and wrestle with them until he had had it. "That's it." He screamed. "We're going far away."

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Ebony heard Dudley wail as she struggled against Vernon's grip.

That night Harry and Ebony lay awake on the floor of a rickety old cottage listening to Dudley snore soundly on the old couch. The storm outside raged causing the cottage to creak dangerously. On the floor in front of them the two had created a dust birthday cake with eleven candles.

Ebony glanced at Dudley's watch which read midnight. "Make a wish Harry." She whispered to her best friend. "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry blew the dust candles out and smiled at Ebony. All of a sudden the door sounded as if it was being kicked in. After a few more blows which woke the Dursleys the door fell open on its hinges and a very large man stood in the doorway.

"Sorry bout that." He said as he bent down and picked the door up and put it back.

Vernon and Petunia stood on the stairs with a gun. "I demand you leave at once." Vernon spat. "You are breaking and Entering."

The half giant turned to Vernon with a glare and grabbed the barrel of the gun bending it upwards. "Dry up Dursley you old prune." He hissed.

Turning to the kids he spotted Dudley and spoke to him but Harry and Ebony came out of the corner and corrected him. The man then gave Harry a birthday cake and introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, gatekeeper of Hogwarts.

"You're a wizard Harry." Hagrid explained. "And so are you Ebony."

Ebony stared in amazement at Hagrid as Harry asked about what Hogwarts was. A feud broke out between Hagrid and Vernon which ended with Hagrid magically growing a pig's tail on Dudley's backside.

"We best be off you two." Hagrid said motioning for the two to follow him out the door.

Ebony stared in amazement as the three arrived in Diagon Alley. It was so much different then what Hagrid called muggle London shops. Children looked through the windows in amazement at items that they could get.

"Where do we get the money to buy these things Hagrid?" Ebony asked as her eyes wandered.

"Gringott's of course." Hagrid replied as he led the two into the bank

After withdrawing money that neither knew they had they went in search for their school supplies. They were almost done when Harry read the list and said the both needed a wand.

"Go to Olivander's." Hagrid said. "I have one more thing to do."

Ebony and Harry entered the wand shop and called for the shop keeper. Moment later an old man appeared and immediately recognized Harry immediately and went about helping the two find the wands that fit them.

There was a tap on the window and the two looked to see Hagrid. "Happy birthday Harry." He said holding up a bird cage that held a beautiful white owl.

Hagrid then took the two to the Leaky Cauldron where he bought them a meal. Ebony stared at her stew many thoughts going through her head. She hoped that she would like Hogwarts and the teachers.

The next morning Ebony walked alongside Harry and Hagrid as he led the way to the train. "Blimely is that the time." Hagrid said astonished looking at his pocket watch. "I'll have to leave you two. Here are your tickets. Remember you must stick to your tickets."

Ebony looked down at her ticket and a look of confusion crossed her face it read:

London to Hogwarts Platform 9 ¾.

_What the heck?" _Ebony thought and looked up to find Hagrid gone.

"We better go." Harry said pushing his trolley to the platform.

They arrived shortly before 11 and looked around confused wondering where the platform 9 ¾. Asking for help was futile but they came across what seemed to be another wizarding family who helped them get on the platform

Quickly Ebony and Harry found a car to sit in and were shortly joined by a red haired boy named Ron Weasley. The three had fun eating the goods that Harry bought from the treat trolley.

In the early evening the train arrived at Hogwarts where Hagrid collected the first years and put them in the boats. The castle loomed in the distance all lit with candles. They were then ushered to a stairwell where an older woman stood waiting to welcome them.

Few minutes later Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall where there were four long tables with a long table up front for the faculty. In front of the table was a stool with an old wizard's hat on top.

The professor one by one called the students up to be sorted into the houses. "Ebony Turner." She called.

Ebony walked up to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah very difficult." The hat said. "Where to put you my dear. Let's see… Gryffindor." It announced.

**Thank you for reading this I hope you liked it. Reviews would help me decide where to go from here. **


End file.
